Vehicle consoles are generally disposed between the front seats of a vehicle, and include a pivotal upper cover to permit access to a storage space contained therein. When designing vehicles, there is a continual desire to provide console features which yield increased comfort, storage and convenience to the drivers and passengers. For example, some vehicles include ashtrays, storage bins, cup holders and other assemblies located in or near the vehicle console. However, the location of these assemblies often interferes with one another in use and/or waste storage space within the vehicle console. Accordingly, there is a need for improved vehicle consoles that maximize usability and storage space.